Something New
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: The next time Muzaka visits Rai goes a little different.


**Summary**: The next time Muzaka visits Rai goes a little different.

Set pre-serious. Spoilers for 328.

Hope we get more of this interlude! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Something New<br>**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Muzaka exhaled, swinging a leg back and forth over the tree branch he was sitting on. He'd explored this particular island completely, finding all its secrets with ease, faster than the last place. The views were nice, a couple hidey-holes challenging to get to, but... That was it.<p>

It was the same old, same old.

His gaze drifted in the direction of Lukedonia, like it was being pulled there. Which it was. Every time Muzaka was distracted or bored, he would look there, wondering.

The Noblesse (and okay, Muzaka knew his name but it was so damn _long_) was the first thing, the first _person_, that had piqued Muzaka's interest in centuries, not acting like he'd expected. Humans asking aid from any being stronger than them was nothing new, and neither were the skirmishes with the nobles that resulted from it either.

…Well, it'd been a long enough time since he'd last visited the noble.

Muzaka leaped down from the tree, moving towards Lukedonia as soon as his boots touched the ground.

xOx

The same window was open when Muzaka reached the Noblesse's house, and it was like the noble hadn't moved at all, still standing there and watching the scenery. Wasn't that boring, just seeing the same stuff every single day?

He bounded up the wall, gripping the windowsill and swung himself in.

"Yo," he said, waving a nonchalant hand. He got-

The door to the room opened, another noble walking in before Muzaka could jump out the window. Huh. Muzaka remembered him, especially the paired black stripes lining the white hair. But damn, what was his name again...? Gejutan? Gejutel?

Gejutel's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Who-!" He blinked, his eyebrows rising. "Muzaka. It...is a surprise to see you here, but also an honour." A small nod.

"Heh," Muzaka said, resting a hand on a cocked hip. "I was nearby and decided to visit." No instant attack, and talking with him first. But then again, Gejutel was a Clan Leader for a reason.

Gejutel's attention went to the Noblesse. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim, you didn't say you knew Muzaka." There was a respect in his voice that Muzaka didn't usually hear from him – in fact, Muzaka was pretty sure he'd only heard Gejutel talk like that when he was talking about his Lord.

"He visits sometimes," was the reply and Muzaka's eyebrows shot up. Was he covering for him? This was only the second time he'd come over; they barely knew each other. Hm...

"I see," Gejutel said, and then nodded again. "Very well; the matter is something I can bring to your attention later." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

...Wait, what? Gejutel was just going to leave them alone, just like that? After all the spats between nobles and werewolves? Did Gejutel trust him that much, or was the Noblesse _that_powerful that Gejutel wasn't worried?

Muzaka tilted a grin at the Noblesse, putting the issue to the side. "Heh, thanks for that."

The smile he got in return was more in the corner of the eyes than it was on his lips but still obvious.

"Hm..." Muzaka said, waving a hand, "I got your name last time, but what do I call you? Your name's too long to say all of it every single time." Or even think it. Except Gejutel had said his full name so maybe that was what the noble was used to.

A blink. "That's my name."

And that didn't answer his question. "Do I call you the whole thing, or can I use a nickname?" he prodded.

There was that puzzled expression again, the drawing in of the eyebrows, the soft hum. If the last time he was like that because he didn't know who he was, then maybe…

"It's a shorted version of your name," Muzaka explained.

The crease disappeared and the Noblesse nodded. "Call me what you want."

"You don't mind? Great!" Muzaka beamed at him and then started pacing the room as he thought. How would he shorten 'Cadis Etrama Di Raizel'? Picking out one of his names seemed like a good idea and...hm... Muzaka preferred the sound of 'Raizel' over the other ones.

"Raizel?" Muzaka said, deciding on it. "How about that?" He turned around to meet a piercing stare, studying him intently.

"I don't mind." The tone didn't match the expression, but given enough time, Muzaka was sure he would be able to understand all the inflections.

"Right," he said, looking out the window, "how about we leave here and..." He trailed off at a disapproving sound. When he glanced at Raizel, his lips were pursed, his eyebrows drawn in again. "No?"

Raizel shook his head. "There's no need for me to leave."

...Because he was the Noblesse, right. Though Muzaka had only heard the title, he still hadn't found out what the Noblesse actually did. In some ways, noble hierarchy mirrored werewolves' but werewolves didn't have an equivalent to a Noblesse.

Ah, he'd find out eventually. "Fine," Muzaka said with a shrug. He went further into the room and plopped himself into a chair, Raizel watching him from the window the entire time.

Maybe he could stay in one place for a while this time.


End file.
